


Permission

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dubious Consent, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Michael/Lucifer, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruined Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels need permission to orgasm. Dean doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Accidental dub-con.

Samandriel isn’t sure how much more of this he can take. He’s completely and utterly desperate to come, writhing beneath Dean and whimpering and silently begging to be allowed his release. He swallows the litany of “Please, please, please, Dean,” threatening to tumble from his lips because he doesn’t think that Dean would appreciate it.

 

He whimpers as Dean starts to suck harder, tongue laving torturously at the sensitive underside of his cock. Dean is just being cruel now, bringing him closer and closer to the edge without allowing him to fall over. He’d have come from Dean’s actions ten times over already, but Dean hasn’t given him permission so he waits and hopes his lover will have mercy on him soon.

 

Dean pulls off with a wet pop. “You close, angel?”

 

Samandriel nods desperately. “So close, Dean, so close, pl-” His voice gives out as Dean sucks him down again, slurping and moaning around his cock and it’s so good, so hot, but he _still_ doesn’t have permission to come so all he can do is buck desperately into Dean’s mouth and whimper at the feeling.

 

Then Dean slips three long fingers in him, filling him up just right and brushing against that oversensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He keens and thrashes wildly, trying to take the fingers deeper because he can’t get enough of it, but he only succeeds in making his cock slip from Dean’s perfect mouth. He wants to beg so badly, wants to throw himself at Dean’s feet and say “Please, please let me come, I’ll do anything,” but Dean _knows_ he needs permission to come and he still hasn’t given it, so Samandriel forces his trembling body to still and waits.

 

***

 

When Samandriel had come to him one night shortly after the one-month anniversary of their first date, blushing and stuttering and looking up at him through those long lashes of his, practically begging for sex, Dean wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he’d wanted to.

 

Dean had assumed from his shyness that he was a virgin, but Samandriel had informed him that he’d ‘had relations’ with other angels before but had never experienced intercourse in a vessel or been with a human. Dean had been overjoyed that Samandriel had chosen him to be his first and had set about plying the timid angel with a glass of wine to get him to loosen up for the night’s activities.

 

He’d warmed Samandriel up with some heated kisses and gentle touches over their clothes, and Samandriel had gotten hard embarrassingly quickly. Dean had expected the angel to go off like a rocket as soon as he touched him, but two hours later, Samandriel still hasn’t come.

 

He doesn’t mind, really. The noises that Samandriel is making are so beautiful that he could stay here between the angel’s legs forever and he wouldn’t care as long as he got to listen to those musical moans, and Samandriel is so _beautiful_ like this, flushed and sweaty and writhing and thrashing and pushing into him that he’s seriously considering buying a video camera for next time.

 

He’s not sure what he’s doing wrong, though. Samandriel had said, “I’m close,” less than ten minutes in and Dean had smirked and sped up his hand and then... Nothing. He’d asked his lover if he was getting there several times after that and the angel had responded in the affirmative every time, but nothing had happened. Dean had given up on outlasting him about an hour in and had come buried inside of him, and Samandriel had gone _wild_ after that, thrashing so violently Dean had been worried he was going into some sort of angelic seizure or something.

 

Then he remembers something Cas had told him during one of the few times they’d laid together (it had been during one of the brief times Cas had been human, because Cas the human couldn’t get enough sex but Cas the angel said no even when it was obvious to everyone in the room that his body was more than willing). Cas had ruefully reflected upon how sensitive his wings had been and how most angels weren’t able to stand more than three minutes of wing touching before they came explosively.

 

“Hey, angel, show me your wings,” Dean says.

 

Samandriel keens and large, fluffy, pink wings materialize on either side of him. Dean grins to himself. _Maybe angels can’t come without someone touching their wings,_ he muses.

 

He buries his fingers in Samandriel’s wings and they flutter wildly, thumping against the bed and sending a cloud of feathers into the air.

 

“More,” Samandriel begs. “Please, more, more, more.”

 

And who is Dean to deny him?

 

***

 

Samandriel cries out when Dean asks to see his wings. He’s certain it means that Dean is going to give him permission soon, because in Heaven, even Lucifer, who hadn’t given permission unless whoever was asking could prove how desperate they were, had never been cruel enough to play with his wings without giving them permission shortly after.

 

As far as he could tell, only Michael had been mean enough to touch one of his brothers’ wings without allowing them release afterwards, and he’d only ever done it to Lucifer because Lucifer could handle it. Michael didn’t touch anyone else besides Lucifer though, and never gave permission to anyone else either, so Samandriel wasn’t sure if he’d have been cruel with the younger angels as well.

 

No one ever bothered to ask Raphael because he said no to everything no matter what was requested. Everyone liked Gabriel best because he never said no, no matter what.

 

Dean buries strong fingers in his wings and it’s so intense that he can’t help but beg a little, “More, please, more, more, more!” He’s sure that Dean is going to say he can come any second now, because if he doesn’t come soon, he’s going to die; he’s sure of it.

 

But then Dean is pulling away and wrapping those long, teasing fingers around his cock and he can’t take it anymore so he does the only thing he can do; he starts to cry.

 

***

 

When Samandriel starts to cry, Dean goes into panic mode. He immediately stops touching the angel and crawls up the bed until he’s sitting beside Samandriel’s chest. “What’s wrong, Alfie?” He asks.

 

Samandriel shakes his head. “Wanna come!” He sobs.

 

“Then why don’t you? What am I doing wrong?” Dean asks. He hasn’t felt this useless in bed since he was sixteen and stumbling his way through his first fuck.

 

“Why won’t you give me permission?” Samandriel sobs. In Heaven, he’d needed the permission of a superior, but on Earth, all he needs is the permission of his human lover.

 

“Permission for what?” Dean has a sinking suspicion of what Samandriel is talking about, but why would that be a rule?

 

“To come! Please, please, Dean, I didn’t want to beg but please I need it, I really do, I can prove it, I-”

 

Dean lays a hand on Samandriel’s chest. “Shh, Alfie, I didn’t know you needed permission, you can come whenever you want.”

 

Neither of them is expecting what happens next. Samandriel’s cock pulses uselessly against his stomach, dribbling thick little gobs of come onto his skin. He starts to cry harder because he’s just as frustrated, just as desperate, just as needy as he had been before. “I didn’t know it could do that!” He wails. “Please, please, Dean, I don’t know what happened, why is it getting soft, I still need to come!”

 

Dean curses internally. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m gonna make it better,” he promises. “Shh, I’m gonna get you hard again and this time you have my permission to do anything you need, okay?”

 

Samandriel nods shakily. “Please, just hurry!”

 

Dean sinks down once more on his angel’s cock, massaging it with his tongue while he drags his fingers through Samandriel’s wings. Samandriel hardens within moments and starts rocking into his mouth.

 

“Please,” Samandriel moans. He knows he has permission but it’s too much and he needs to come so badly. Then Dean starts to hum around his length and he looses all control. His wings start to shake and his body begins to tremble. Dean’s fingers catch on a feather and tug and he’s _gone,_ arching off the bed and exploding into Dean’s mouth.

 

He collapses onto the bed with a shuddering sigh. His cock gives an interested twitch as Dean licks his lips. “That was mean,” he groans.

 

Dean frowns and runs his hand along the flat expanse of Samandriel’s stomach. “I didn’t know you needed my permission, angel. I’m sorry. I feel awful.”

 

Samandriel sniffles. “Liar. I know you’ve been with Castiel.”

 

Dean gently gathers his boyfriend into his arms. “He never let me touch him when he was all powered-up. We only ever had sex when he was human.”

 

“Oh...” Samandriel considers this for a moment before continuing. “How often are you going to let me... You know?” He blushes, suddenly feeling very exposed. He wraps his wings around himself and Dean and shivers.

 

“I don’t know how things worked in Heaven, but you can have permission whenever you want it, sweetie.” Dean squeezes his angel tighter.

 

Samandriel nods sleepily. “Thanks, Dean.”

 

Dean laughs and gently lays the angel down before cuddling up beside him. “Love you, angel,” he whispers.

 

They both freeze. Dean’s never said that to him before and Samandriel isn’t sure what to do. “Love you, too,” he says after a few seconds, surprising both himself and Dean in the best of ways.


End file.
